peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Conway Twitty
Conway Twitty (born Harold Lloyd Jenkins; September 1, 1933 – June 5, 1993) was an American country music singer. Originally a '50s rock & roll singer, Conway Twitty became the reigning country superstar of the '70s and '80s, racking up a record 40 US number one hits over the course of two decades. With his deep, resonant down-home voice, Twitty was one of the smoothest balladeers to work in Nashville during the country-pop era, but he was also one of the most adventurous. More than any other singer, he was responsible for selling country as an "adult" music, slipping sexually suggestive lyrics into his lush productions, yet never singing misogynist lyrics. Links To Peel Peel was a fan of Conway's early records, which he mentioned on his 05 June 1993 (BFBS) show (coincidentally the day Conway died, although the show was pre-recorded on the date) and suggested to Josh, his friend, who was going to America, to visit Twitty City, a country music entertainment complex created by the singer. In 1999, Peel nominated Conway Twitty's 'It's Only Make Believe' as his Peelenium 1958. Peel's last show for BBC Radio One in 2004 featured a Pig's Big 78 of the singer's It's Only Make Believe track, which Sheila, his wife, recalled singing with Peel in his last programme, that was mentioned on Margrave Of The Marshes (Bantam Press, hardback edition, p.389-90). Peelenium *Peelenium 1958: It's Only Make Believe Shows Played ; 1978 *02 November 1978: Whole Lotta Shakin’ Goin’ On (LP – The Rock & Roll Story) Contour ;1984 *25 July 1984: It's Only Make Believe (7") Old Gold *06 August 1984: Whole Lot Of Shakin' Going On *12 December 1984: Danny Boy ;1986 *03 February 1986: The Story Of My Love (LP - Conway Twitty Sings) MGM ;1987 *22 July 1987: It's Only Make Believe (JP: 'Woah I had a sing a long with that, cleared the tubes in no uncertain matter, that's Conway Twitty, It's Only Make Believe, used to be called I think Harold Jenkins which is his real name, why he changed it to Conway Twitty, perhaps it was quite a good career move you know, cause there'a a place now called something like Twitty City that he owns and I don't know what they do there but quite alot I expect.') *15 December 1987: The Story Of My Love ;1991 *13 October 1991: 'The Story Of My Love (LP-It's Only Make Believe)' (Metro) ;1993 *06 March 1993: The Story Of My Love *05 June 1993 (BFBS): The Story Of Our Love ;1997 *12 November 1997: The Pick-Up (LP - Rockin Conway - The MGM Years) Mercury *05 November 1997: Lonely Blue Boy (album - Rockin' Conway: The MGM Years) Mercury ;1999 *11 August 1999: 'The Pickup (7")' (MGM) (JP: 'Contains the immortal line "Come on mouth and talk that talk."') *15 August 1999 (BFBS): The Pickup *06 October 1999: 'It's Only Make Believe' Peelenium 1958 ;2000 *19 July 2000: The Pickup (7”) MGM ;2001 *22 February 2001 (Radio Eins): Mona Lisa ;2004 *14 October 2004: It's Only Make Believe (MGM) Pig's Big 78 See Also * UK Singles Chart Number Ones External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs Category:Artists